To be a Master
by The OG Pokemon Master
Summary: What if the FIRST legendary he met decided to join Ash on his journey? How would that affect his destiny? (Starts at the Indigo League, with a brief prologue)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Beginning

It was the day after aspiring Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchem had gotten his first Pokemon: a disobedient Pikachu who didn't want anything to do with the raven-haired trainer. He had tried everything to get the electric mouse to listen to him but had no success, eventually tying him up in rope and dragging him around. He had gotten halfway through Route One when he saw a brown, bird-like Pokemon.

"Woah, whats THAT Pokemon?" Ash had come upon a small bird-like Pokemon with a sharp beak. Whipping his Pokedex out- a small device that allowed the user to scan and obtain data on most Pokemon- and pointed it at the creature.

"Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Unlike Pidgey, it has a terrible attitude. It will sometimes attack other wild Pokemon and humans." The Pokedex chimed.

"Cool! Pikachu, use Thundershock!" The electric mouse Pokemon complied, the electricity hitting its mark exactly- Ash's head.

"uguahg, thats not what I meant!" After recovering from the shock, the young boy grabbed a rock and an empty Pokeball. He hurled the rock at the Spearow, which astonishingly, knocked it out cold. Seeing this, he hurled the pokeball, and after wiggling three times… it broke out, furious. SPEAROW-ROW, it called. Looking back over the hill he had crossed, the Pallet Trainer was shocked to see thousands of Spearow flocking at him. Seeing this, he ran and encountered a young girl and her bike. Grabbing the bike, he sped away with the girl and the Spearow in hot pursuit. He got to the edge of the route, so much that Viridian city was in sight, but the Spearow descended in front of him. They started assaulting him, but the only thing he did was cover the Pikachu. Touched by his compassion-even for a Pokemon who hated him- the electric rodent loosed the most powerful thundershock anyone had ever seen, rivaling a thunderbolt. The Spearow fled, and they crossed the last hill to Viridian City.

**Skies above Route 1**

HIgh in the sky, a pokemon was soaring and watching the progress of the young boy. The pokemon, which resembled a Phoenix with a white and gold color scheme, was shocked and touched by the boy's compassion and willingness to go to extreme lengths to save a Pikachu he barely knew.

"Amazing, isn't it." A centaur-like pokemon appeared from behind the bird and watched the boy with the bird.

"Arceus, don't you know that it isn't nice to sneak up on people?" The bird asked.

"Sorry for startling you, Ho-oh, but I sensed that the Chosen One was near." Arceus chuckled

"That kid is the Chosen One you speak so highly of?" Ho-oh asked, not believing Arceus in the slightest.

"Yes. If you don't believe me, go join him in his journey. You'll be surprised if you do."

**13 Months Later**

"Pikachu, THUNDER!" Electricity arched from the rodent's body and nailed the other Pokemon, a Blastoise, in the exposed front of the shell, effectively knocking it out.

"Blastoise, look out!" The trainer shouted to his Turtle, but it was too late. The Blastoise was slammed into a wall and was knocked out.

"HE DID IT, FOLKS," The MC roared, "ASH KETCHEM HAS DEFEATED GARY OAK USING ONLY HIS PIKACHU AND WILL BE ADVANCING TO THE FINAL MATCH!"

He couldn't believe it. After the hardest year of his life, he had done something no one else at his age had ever done. He was advancing to the final round of the Indigo League. Not only that, but he'd beaten his rival to do it.

"Good match, Ashy-boy," Gary snapped him out of his thoughts "That Pikachu is something else. It didn't even break a sweat!"

"Thanks Gary. Your team is amazing." With that, they shook hands and departed, one for the League Village, and the other to the hotel where his grandfather- the famous Professor Oak- was awaiting him.

Walking into the locker room, he was swarmed by reporters and people with cameras. The large group consisted of many females, but his girlfriend, Sabrina, was no where to be seen. The people in the room were bombarding him with question after question.

"How'd you get your Pikachu to be that strong?" That'd be the result of my training at New Island, but the reporters didn't need to know that. So I smiled and waved.

"Is Pikachu on drugs?" Of corse he wasn't. He was beginning to get annoyed by these reporters, but still, he smiled and waved.

"Why's Pikachu's Thunder so strong?" He wondered why all the questions were about Pikachu. Then again, thats all they saw this whole tournament. But if this was the attention that PIKACHU got, he wondered what it'd be like if they knew what was inside the gold and white pokeball around his neck. He shuddered at the thought. Suddenly, a random fangirl shoved herself against him and whispered into his ear, "have my babies," and proceeded to rub her breasts against his chest. What the hell?! He was only 15, for Arceus's sake!

"Uh," he started, but suddenly the girl was enveloped in a blue light and thrown out the door.

"Whew. Thanks there Sabrina, I owe ya one." I said. Having walked in with a trio of guards, she was currently walking by his side.

She laughed "Well, you actually owe me about nineteen, but thanks anyway for the gesture." The guards were ushering everyone out, and soon it was just me and her.

"So, where are we heading next?" Ash asked.

"Well, Jhoto is the closest region, but-" She was cut off by the entrance of a portly old man, with a gray coat that was about as big as he was.

"Congrats, Ash! I just wanted to ask you if you were going to use H-" Ash cut him off. "Yes, I will use HER," He cut in.

"Okay. Thanks. I also wanted to say thank you for letting me see her before the league started."

"Oh, it was no problem! Although, she isn't my ONLY trick…"

"Oh-ho, me-boy! I like your style! Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to a press conference. Tally-ho!" Goodsho chimed as he walked out the opposite door. **(A.N. Is it just me or does Goodsho sound like Mr. Krabs?)**

After he left, Sabrina sent out her Alakazam and asked it "Alakazam, would you kindly teleport us back to the hotel?" Sabrina asked.

With a 'Kazam!' and a burst of blue light, they were back into their hotel room in the Village.

That night, Ash found himself having sleeping troubles. For the life of him, he just couldn't relax. Tomorrow, he was going to be one region closer to being a Pokemon Master, the very reason he set out on this journey. It was weird. He had a feeling in his chest that he was going to win. Not just win, but absolutely destroy his opponent.

"Pika-Pi?" His yellow companion questioned.

"Oh? Sorry buddy, I was just thinking about tomorrow's match. And I think I know just who to use!"

"Pikapika-chu?"

"Haha! Of course you're in it!"

"chu" Was all he got from his partner.

"Alright. I'm going to use Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Gengar, you, and Ho-oh. That should be more than enough to beat whoever it is that I'm up against."

THE NEXT DAY

Ash pleasantly woke up to a thunderbolt by his loving companion. "AAHARGHAAHGHAGHGAGHAAH!" Was his response to this caring gesture. Looking at the culprit, he say the mouse pointing rapidly towards the clock.

"AAH! 8:25! I ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET TO MY MATCH!" He picked up Pikachu and bolted towards the door.

IN THE ARENA

He had barely made it to his match, he got there when they were about to call it a forfeit! Now though, he was ready, calm, and determined to win this final match of the Indigo League. His opponent, a young man named Kyle, smirked at him, apparently thinking this would be an easy match.

"Hey Ketchum," He called, "Send out that rat! I gotta perfect counter for it!" The ref signaled for the match to start.

"You know, I think I will! Go! Pikachu!" At his cue, the mouse shot off his shoulder onto the battlefield, which was a neutral, stone field.

"HA! What a loser! Golem! I choose you!" The rock monster shot out of the Pokeball and smashed into the field with an almighty roar, shaking the stands.

"Still think you can stand up to this? Recall that rat before it gets killed!"

"Ignorant. Pikachu, use Iron Tail. End this." Immediately, Pikachu shot into a blur and when he was about two feet away from the boulder, he flipped, his tail shining a bright silvery color. Before the Golem or its trainer could react, the electric rat slammed its tail into the Rock Hard pokemon's face. **(A.N. I honestly have no clue what to call it. Face? Body?) **When the dust cleared, Golem was revealed to be out cold with swirls for eyes.

"Impossible! Ref! He cheated!" Upon the ref's shaken head, he uttered, "UGG! Fine. Whatever. I wasn't going to use this Pokemon until last, but you have forced my hand. Go! MEW! The world seemed to go in slow motion as the Pokeball flew from his hand, bursting open to release the stored ancestor of all Pokemon. However, upon its release, Ash couldn't help notice the strange metal collar around its neck, and the fact that it didn't say anything upon release.

"Impossible!" The MC blared, "Kyle has the legendary Mew! How will Ketchum react to this unforeseen threat?"

"Ash simply shrugged. "Pikachu, return," was all he said.

"Alright Kyle! I know what you did to that Mew, and I WILL stop you! May the fires of eternity be with you! Go! Ho-oh!" Again, the world seemed to be moving in slow motion. Ash could see his hand moving to throw the red and white ball, and he could sense everything around him. After what seemed like an eternity, the gold and white phoenix bursted from the ball.

"UNBELIEVABLE! KETCHUM HAS A HO-OH! This is impossible! Looks like we'll be witnessing history here!" The MC shouted. Oh, how right he was.

"Ho-oh. Use Sacred Fire. On the collar!" Ash commanded. Ho-oh let out a blue flame that rocketed towards the Mew at high speeds. When it connected, as Kyle didn't see it fit to give the legend commands, the collar shattered and the Mew went limp.

"Wha-! No way! Mew, return!" But before the beam of light could connect with the Mew, Ho-oh was in front of it, blocking the beam.

"H-Hey! Get your rat with wings out of the way of my pokeball!" Kyle demanded.

"No. You never captured that Mew, and you used an illegal mind control collar on it and all your other Pokemon. Arrest this man, ref." Ash calmly said.

"NO! Golem, Arcanine, Hypno, Scisor! Alakazam! My final orders are to kill this man!" With that, he threw his Pokeballs and with a large burst of light, the aforementioned pokemon bursted out. With a menacing growl, the pokemon lunged at the trainer. Quickly sidestepping all the attacks, he dropped his poke balls, and his Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, and Gengar popped out, his Pikachu leapt off his shoulder, and Ho-oh made a protective shield around his trainer's body. With a mighty battle cry that could be heard in Kalos, the Pokemon each launched their signature attacks. Venusaur launched a Frenzy Plant, Charizard fired a Blast Burn, Blastoise let loose a Hydro Cannon, Gengar fired a Shadow Ball, Pikachu used Thunder, and Ho-oh used Sacred Fire. The attacks decimated the Pokemon and would've killed every human in the stadium had Ho-oh and Blastoise not put up a massive Protect. Once the smoke cleared, with a little help from Ho-oh with a Defog, the pokemon were totally out cold and their collars were shattered. Kyle, however didn't fare so well. **(A.N. Lets just say he's dead and save the gory explanation) **His Pokemon were all unscathed, they were just standing there growling are the downed Pokemon.

"Guys, we can't just leave these Pokemon here. They did nothing wrong, they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Ash stated. With that, he threw six empty Pokeballs at the downed Pokemon. The balls immediately dinged shut, signifying the instant capture. Taking one last look at Kyle's corpse, he walked out of the stadium.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2! The Closing Ceremony! **

**Alright. Let me explain some questions that you may have. **

**Yes, Mega Evolution WILL be incorporated into this story. I liked Kalos and I LOVE Mega Evolution, so I'd expect to see that **_**very **_**soon. **

**No, Ash will NOT catch every single legendary. At least, not in this book.**

**Probably the **_**most **_**important thing, however, is that this story takes place in the Anime universe, but has game cities and stuff because I'm better with the games than with the Anime. Some locations, however, will be included in the story. **

**Oh, I almost forgot. I'm assuming that the announcer last chapter had never seen a Ho-oh, let alone a shiny one, so how would he be able to distinguish the two? Thats going to be a theme in this story. Legendary Pokemon are NEVER seen in this universe. **

**Since I totally forgot last chapter, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR AM AFFILIATED WITH NINTENDO IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. Thank you, enjoy the story.**

It was two days after the Championship match, if you could call it that, and Ash and Sabrina were attending the Closing Ceremony, where the victor would be crowned. They were in the stadium, which was packed full with trainers, family, friends, and reporters all trying to get a glimpse at the top trainers of Kanto.

"Er-herm. Well, thank you all for attending! This Indigo League has made history in many ways. First off, I'd like to thank all of you astounding trainers for making this year so special. Lets give them a round of applause." Goodsho began, "Also, I'd like to thank the families and friends of all of these trainers for making the Indigo League what it is today." Another round of applause shook the stadium. "Well, I guess I've rambled on long enough. Let me give the mic to the Top trainer in Kanto, The one and only, Dragon Tamer Lance!"

By now, the audience was roaring with such volume that Lance, even with the aid of the microphone, couldn't be heard. Once the crowd finally died down, Lance began. "Good evening, trainers! As you probably know, I am the Champion of both the League and the Silver Conference. But thats enough about me, I'm just here to introduce the top three trainers in the Kanto Region! First off, after some careful consideration on the judges' parts, the third place winner of this year is Gary Oak!" He looked shocked for a second but managed to resume his usual cocky expression and said "Humph. Of course I am! I'm Gary Oak!"

He walked up to the platform and took his trophy and his place on the podium. Lance resumed his speech. "The second best trainer of the Indigo League is Assunta, who faced Kyle in the semi-finals." Ash searched the crowd for her and soon spotted her walking to the podium, undisguised shock evident on her features. "Finally, I would like to introduce this year's Top Trainer, the amazing trainer, Ash Ketchum!" He couldn't believe it was finally happening. A whole year of training has paid off in the fullest, and he accomplished his dream- at least a part of it. As he slowly walked up to the podium, he pondered all the adventures that got him this far. He thought back to the first day he was a trainer, meeting Ho-oh, and all the way up to beating Kyle's team of Pokemon. As he walked onto the platform, he couldn't help but smile the widest he'd ever smiled before. As he accepted the trophy, however, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen next. Lance's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "…As I present this man with his trophy and his rightful place in the Hall of Fame!" With that, Lance handed him a gold trophy that was almost as big as him. He then whispered into his ear, "Ash, after this, Mr. Goodsho would like to see you in his office."

Finally, the ceremony was finished and the crowd had thinned out. So, like Lance had told him during the ceremony, he went to the large building that was Mr. Goodsho's office. As he walked in, a security guard stopped him. "Halt! What is your name and business here?" He asked. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and Mr. Goodsho asked to see me after the ceremony." He replied. "Ah. The Champion! Come right this way." the man led him down a labyrinth of hallways until finally they came to a big Kalos-Styled door **(A.N. Kalos? France? Anyone? No? Okay….) **The guard opened the door for him and once he entered, he shut it firmly with a resounding clang. Looking around the room, he could see a beige wall tone and white furniture decorating the room. Behind a large spruce desk, there was a large window overlooking the whole of the Indigo League. "Ah yes! Ash, me-boy! So good to see you! Well, I guess you're wondering what I called you in here for! Well, every year, the winner of the Indigo League gets more prizes than the public knows about. This is to prevent people doing this just for the money and prizes, instead of for the passion of the training itself. As such, what you get here is strictly confidential. Agreed?" When Ash nodded his head he continued. "Well, fort starters, you get a cash prize of 1 Hundred Thousand Poke." "Really?! Why so much?" "Well, Ash, think about it. Each video is sold for 5 poke each. Multiply that by about 200 and you have quite a large sum of cash! I mean, you're semi-final match alone sold 460 copies! So its the least we can do. Next, your carry limit increases to 10. Theres not much to say about that one, except that you've proven that you can handle the Pokemon. Only six Pokemon, however, can be used in an official match. Finally, you have these." He gestured to a large box full of odd stones. "These are the Kanto Mega Stones! With them, you can evolve your Pokemon even further! The ones included are: Venusaur, Charizard- both X and Y forms, Blastoise, Slowbro, **(A.N. OOH! Alpha Sapphire Mega Evolutions? This just got real!) **Alakazam, Gengar, Kangaskhan, Pinsir, Gyarados,Aerodactyl, and these two strange purple ones we found in a cave near Cerulean City." He said. Ash was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe the sheer amount of prizes he won that the public would never know about. "T-Thank you! I don't know what to say!" He uttered. "Think nothing of it, me-boy! We have thousands of these gems just sitting in storage. Plus, this is fitting seeing how you have most of these Pokemon!"

A couple minutes later, he was outside on a hill overlooking the Indigo League. He had made a few transfers, and now had all six of Kyle's Pokemon with him. With a deep breath, he let out the six. A Scisor, Arcanine, Golem, Hypno, Alakazam, and finally the Blue Mew. They all materialized and were staring at him. He sighed, and began the lecture he had been planning since the Finals were finished. "Guys, what Kyle did to you is unacceptable. It is totally illegal and just plain wrong. Since you were already forced to go with a trainer you didn't want to go with, I'm giving you a choice. If you want, you can leave now, and there will be no hard feelings. Option two is you can stay with me until we reach your home. Option three, however, is staying with me and my family. You could train with us and I will never force you to do anything you don't want to. The choice is yours." They all looked at each other and five of them stepped forward. Mew, however, flew next to him and started to use telepathy, a skill he hadn't known Mew's could use. _"Ash, I'm hate to say this, as I know you're a good guy. But, Kyle kidnapped me from my home, and I need to get back. I'm sorry. Maybe someday we will meet again and then I will go with you. Goodbye Ash, I'll miss you." _She then flew off towards the west, to what looked like a large tree and a castle… **(A.N. HINT FUCKING HINT). **The rest of them, however, stayed put and Arcanine went to Ash and nuzzled him. "Well, okay! I guess the rest of you are staying?" He asked. When they all nodded, he laughed, and returned them. Looking to Pikachu who sat on his shoulder, he spoke. "Well Pikachu, I think this takes the cake for the weirdest way we've gotten new friends." "Pika-pi!" He chirped, flashing his signature Peace Sign. "Well, lets go find Sabrina."

Once he got back to his room in the Victor's Village, he walked in to see a crying Sabrina sitting near the video phone. Once she saw him, she ran up and cried on his shoulder. Needless to say, Ash was surprised. "There there Sabrina. Everything's okay. I'm here," He started, but that only made Sabrina cry harder. Once she finally settled down, Ash had to asked her what was wrong. "I-I-I just got a c-call from S-Saffron Gym," she said."My father said that I have to go back immediately." Ash was shocked, but he masked it with a caring expression. "Well, thats okay. I'm sure we'll see each other someday. Will you visit me in the Orange Islands or Jhoto?" "Y-yeah" She stuttered. "There there. Its all going to be okay."'

The next day, after Sabrina had teleported back to Saffron (The many wonders of being a psychic trainer) Ash was sitting on the same hill he was on yesterday. He looked over the Indigo Plateau and sighed. "Well Pikachu, so much happened yesterday that I'm still trying to comprehend it all. Its weird to think that we'll probably never see this place again, huh?" "Pikapika-chupi!" Pikachu replied. "haha, I guess you're right. I just need to focus on the happier things in life. After all, I AM the Indigo Champion!" With that, he walked down the hill and out of the Indigo League, never once looking back.

**Wow! Crappy chapter, I know. Its Midterm week at my school, and I have to be studying me butt off so I don't have to go to summer school or something. Hopefully these next chapters will be longer than this one, but who knows. (Me!) Anyway, don't be pissed that I overpowered Ash this early. This League is going to be like a slap in the face to trainers everywhere, making them train harder, and ultimately, making Ash's life a LOT harder. Also, me giving Ash Mega Stones so early in the story. As I said earlier, I LOOOOOVE Mega Evolution, and wanted Ash to have them available to use from the start. Did anyone catch that there was no keystone? This prize system is going to follow a pattern, with the prize money doubling every time and the carry limit being raised as well. As for the prize stones, did anyone catch who I gave to Ash? Or more importantly, who I left out? Finally, to the Huntress, I know the beginning is rushed, and I plan to stop that. About the canon adventures, I have CRAP wifi and I can't watch anything on youtube :/, so I'll do what I remember. lol I wrote the first chapter in 2007, I just edited it to make it fit with 2014.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Pallet Party Panic!**

**Holy crap I'm back! Last chapter Ash released Mew, and left the Indigo League. This chapter is more of a transition, but Ash DOES battle! On another note, holy CRAP! PIDGEOT AND BEEDRILL HAVE MEGA EVOLUTIONS! So lets pretend that Ash got those megaites too because I really don't feel like updating the chapter. Because of this, I think I'm going to have Ash learn about Mega Evolution a ****_little_**** earlier than I had planned. (Pidgeot is like my second favorite Pokemon)**

Three days had passed after Ash had left the Indigo Plateau, as he had chosen to take the scenic route to get back to Pallet. Currently, he was strolling through Viridian Forest with his Pikachu sitting on his shoulder and his Arcanine walking beside him. He was about to reach the end of the forest when a young man, who had brown hair and looked to be about 14 swung down from a tree and startled him. "Hey-o!" He said, "My names Jack! I challenge you to a battle, Indigo Champion Ash!" Upon this, he ran to his side of the field and pulled out a pokeball. "Uh, okay! I guess you know me already, so lets just skip this. Pikachu! I choose you!" The mouse jumped off his shoulder into a battle stance, perched on all fours with his tail sticking up.

"Pikachu, huh? I've got just the thing! Alright! Golem, I choose you!" He threw the sphere and out popped a boulder, like the one he fought under Kyle's rule, only this one was easily twice the size. "Gooooooooooooo-lem!" it roared, the air rippling with the sheep power behind it.

"Eh… heh heh, my Golem's actually a big softie, she just likes to tough during the battle. Sorry!" Jack sheepishly said. The Golem whipped around and started calling its name while making frantic hand motions. "Jeez! Sorry!" Jack said. Ash just sweat dropped.

"Um, alright then, Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Pikachu ran forward and whipped around, his tail gleaming with a silver sheen. "Ahh! That Pikachus fast! Golem, roll back and use Mega Punch!" Faster than his eye could follow, the bipedal rock tucked his arms and legs in and rolled back. It then proceeded to spring up and cock back his fist, preparing to use the devastating normal attack. Pikachu could only watch as the punch collided with his tiny body, sending him back into the trees. How this trainer could land a hit on his PIkachu, who had swept teams of elite trainers' Pokemon, was so beyond him that he almost didn't give his next command. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack to get closet then turn it into an Iron Tail!" He shouted. Fast as lightning, he shot across the field. Ash thought he had this match in the bag until he heard Jack's next command. "Ah! Golem, catch it!" He yelled. Ash simply thought it was a desperate command, until he watched the Golem stick her hands out and stop the Iron Tail. The force behind the iron tail, however was so mighty that the massive creature was forced back a solid two feet, her feet digging into the dirt the whole way. "Alright Golem, throw it into the ground and use Earthquake! The Golem obeyed, throwing Pikachu into the ground. It then jumped up and slammed into the ground, sending shockwaves towards Pikachu. "Pikachu, jump and then try one more Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. However, before he could jump, Pikachu was hit with one of the shockwaves. Unfortunately for Jack, the electric mouse still got the jump off and managed to hit Golem with an Iron Tail. However, it failed to knock him out. By now both parties were panting heavily, "Hey Jack?" Ash called. "Yeah?" He responded. "Do you think that we should call it quits? Both of our Pokemon look like they need a rest." "Yeah, you're totally right. Golem, why don't 'cha take a nice long rest! Return!" But before the beam could connect with Golem, a force field had surrounded the Golem, making it unable to be recalled. Soon thereafter, Pikachu was surrounded by the same light. "I think I know who did this. " Ash growled.

Suddenly, a Meowth-shaped air balloon floated down from the sky.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Jack called.

"Twerp, we're glad you asked!" Meowth replied.

"Jessie, shall we?" James asked.

"We shall!" Jessie responded.

"Team Rocket, lets make our debut,"

"To steal that Golem and the twerp's Pikachu!"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite al peoples within our nation!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, thats right!"

**(A.N. I don't get why people don't like writing that motto! I thought it was fun to write!… Even though I think I missed a couple lines...)**

Ash was not amused. "Team Rocket! Give back Pikachu and Golem! DO I have to remind you what happens every time?" As he said this, his backpack, which he had left unzipped, fell off of his back and his box of stones, with the weird mark on the box, fell out. Jack was shell shocked. "A-Ash, where'd you get those?" "Uh, an old man gave them to me in return for some help."

"Well, let me see one real fast. Do you have a tan and blue one?"

"Yeah, here."

"Ash, I want to give you something," Jack said, "This is a keystone. It allows you to harness the power of Mega Evolution. Here." He tossed a ring, which had a stone in the middle over to Ash.

"Now Ash, release your PIdgeot, and give her the tan and blue stone. Just, like, tie it around her neck or something," Jack said. Ash did just that, and in the meantime, Jack had called out his Aerodactyl, and Ash noticed that it had a stone, not unlike his, around its neck on a necklace. "Alright Ash, now do what I do." He held up his bracelet and touched the stone. "Mega Evolution, GO!" He called. Suddenly, Aerodactyl was engulfed in a pink light. When it faded, it had a black goatee, black eyebrows, black stone-like things on its chest, and its 'fingers' on its wings were now spiked and black. After doing the same to his Pidgeot, Ash was shocked to see the same light engulf Pidgeot. With a mighty battle cry, the new Pidgeot emerged. Its head feathers were shorter, with the exception of the super-long one in the middle, its wings were now longer and had blue tips, and its tail was now broader and had blue tips as well. "Piiiiiiiiiiiiid-geot!" It bellowed. Ash was even more shocked when he saw Jack on his Aerodactyl. "Well, what're you waiting for? They're getting away!" Sure enough, the Meowth balloon was getting farther and farther away as Ash just gawked at both Aerodactyl and Pidgeot's transformations. Pidgeot lowered herself and allowed Ash to climb on. Once he had gotten on and had found a relatively comfortable position, Mega Pidgeot took off and easily caught up to Jack and Aerodactyl, who had already taken off. The two trainers looked at each other and nodded. With a burst of amazing speed, both aviators flew towards the balloon and stopped right behind it. As they flied, unseen, they could hear the trio's conversation. "Wow, I can't believe we got the twerp's Pikachu and that other Golem!" Jessie remarked. "I told ya dat dis would work dis time!" Meowth gloated. "Uh J-jessie-" James, whom had seen the approaching duo nearing, started. "Shut your can! Don't ruin our moment!" Jessie screamed, hitting James on the head with her fist curled. "I don't think I'm going to be the one ruining this…" James mumbled, laying on the floor of the balloon. Back with the duo of aspiring Pokemon masters, Ash called out to Jack. "Hey!" He called, "I think I see Golem and Pikachu!" Sure enough, Pikachu was sitting in a volt-proof glass container and Golem was below in a harness made of metal and rubber, rendering his arms and legs totally useless. Seeing this enraged both Ash and Jack. "Ash!" Jack yelled, "Lets attack the harness and the container at the same time so they can't react!" Ash nodded, seeing the logic in that. "I'll go for Golem with an Air Slash!" Ash yelled back. "Alright, I'll free Pikachu with a Rock Blast! Ready? Lets go! Aerodactyl, Rock Blast on Pikachu's cage!" "Air Slash," Was all Ash said. Faster than both the Rockets could react, a massive rock shattered Pikachu's container, freeing the mouse to wreck havoc on the unfortunate Rockets. Sparks flew from its cheeks as he prepared the biggest shock that he'd ever unleashed. He, who had fought legendaries and won, was going to all but kill these pesky humans. Meanwhile, Ash had already sliced through Golem's harness, and Jack had recalled him when he was flailing around in the air. Ash looked over to Pikachu and the cowering Rockets and sweat dropped. But he still gave the dreaded command. "Pikachu, jump onto Pidgeot and use Thunder!" Pikachu was all too happy to oblige, forcing an ungodly amount of electricity through his cheeks and into the Rockets' balloon, supplies, and bodies. The balloon exploded and the trio could be seen flying through the sky. "I told you that they would ruin it for us." James deadpanned. "It doesn't matter right now because we're blasting off again!" The trio chorused.

Back at the ground, Jack hopped off his Aerodactyl. "Alright Ash, this is how you de-evolve your Pokemon." Jack said. Once he had Ash's attention, he held up his keystone and touched it. Suddenly, the same pink light enveloped his Aerodactyl and when it died down, a normal Aerodactyl was standing there. Jack walked up to it and patted its head. "Thanks buddy, you were great out there!" Aerodactyl cawed happily. "Aero-aero!" It called. Ash did the same with Pidgeot and soon enough, his bird stood there in all its pride. Ash did the same as Jack, petting his large bird affectionately. "Thanks Pidgeot, I don't know what I would've done up there without you." He turned to Jack. "Thanks so much for helping me out and giving me the keystone! I don't know what I would've done without you!" Jack laughed. "You would've kicked ass and taken names. You're the goddamn Indigo Champion, you would've figured to use your Pidgeot with or without me." Ash rubbed his head sheepishly. "Still though, thanks. I guess this is goodbye though." Jack looked away towards the two birds who were chatting up a storm. "Well, actually, if you wouldn't mind, I'd love to travel with you to wherever you're going next…" Jack quietly said. Ash looked at Jack, then to the birds, back to Jack, who was sweating up a bigger storm than Mewtwo's. He laughed at the sheer nervousness that exuded from the brown-haired boy. "Of course you can come with me! After all, the more, the merrier!" Jack was visibly relieved. "Thank you so much! I never thought that I'd be able to travel with a Champion of a league!"

As the duo walked off into the setting sun, one could only wonder about the adventure, danger, and Pokemon that the two would encounter.

**Oh my gosh! I'm back! **

**Pikachu: Took you long enough…**

**Shut it! Anyway, I think I said last chapter that I was in the middle of midterm week. That royally sucked. My Science teacher 'forgot' to tell us about the darned thing until the day it happened! Needless to say, I probably failed that one. **

**Anyway, thats enough of my sob-story of a life. How was the chapter? Was it too short? Did it move to fast? Too slow? Please tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. Ash WILL be semi-overpowered in this story, but not too much where Pikachu is taking out legendaries with one quick attack. Read, favorite, and review! Thanks people! ~The OG Pokemon Master, signing out!**


End file.
